1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to image lens systems and, particularly, to an image lens system with a high resolution and a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a clear image and reduce the size of a camera module, an image lens system of the camera module with high resolution and short overall length are needed. But there is a contradiction between a short overall length of the image lens system and a high resolution of the image lens system. For example, reducing the number of lenses usually shortens the overall length of the image lens system, but resolution of the image lens system will suffer. Conversely, increasing the number of lenses of the image lens system usually increases resolution of the image lens system, but the overall length of the image lens system is increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image lens system, which satisfies the above-mentioned needs.